


Cinnamon Kisses.

by neocortex hunters (doubleinfinity)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Will, Cooking, Cute Will, Dark Undertone, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food is People, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleinfinity/pseuds/neocortex%20hunters
Summary: Domestic Short.
He is certainly a sight, powdered in the richness of cassia bark.





	

The kitchen was bare, as per Will’s request that Hannibal clear out the ingredients and final products when he was around. He didn’t want to stumble in at 4am for a glass of water and end up staring down a human spleen, nor did he wish for hearts, lungs, and legs strewn over the countertop when he came to prepare a (meatless) lunch for himself.

Will had spent the night again; morning light shuddered in through the panes. They were seated at the kitchen table, and when Will puckered his lips ironically at a snide remark his partner had made, his mouth was coated in flecks of cinnamon powder.

The heated tension in the room dissipated as Hannibal gave a laugh and pressed his lips to Will’s, eyes shining with amusement. “Why don’t you eat my cooking, Will?” he asked.

Will looked up through darkened eyes, lips turned downwards. “You know why,” he firmly responded.

Shaking his head, Hannibal chuckled to himself. “What I wouldn’t do to see my own creation smeared about your mouth like that.”

The younger picked up a paper cup of coffee next to the box of donuts and took a tentative swig, thinking over the previous night. Perhaps Hannibal had bitten down a little too hard, leaving incisor marks along his collarbone. He wondered if Hannibal had a limit.

Will patted the other on the back as he stood, opening the fridge to take out eggs, cheese, and thyme from the cabinet. “I’ll make us all the breakfast we need,” he promised as he went to find a pan.


End file.
